Seedot
Seedot (Japanese: タネボー Taneboh) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. Evolution Seedot evolves into Nuzleaf at level 14. Then into Shiftry when given a Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Routes 102 and 114 (Ruby only) |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Routes 102, 117, and 120 Trade for Ralts |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 203, 204 and Eterna Forest (Ruby) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Routes 203, 204, 205 and 212 (Ruby) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees (Viridian Forest), Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Hatch from Egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 13 Endless Level 28 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Uproar Forest (1F-9F) Southern Cavern (1F-9F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Happy Outlook (B1F-B19F) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon's body becomes. |sapphire=Seedot looks exactly like an acorn when it is dangling from a tree branch. It startles other Pokémon by suddenly moving. This Pokémon polishes its body once a day using leaves. |emerald=It hangs off branches and absorbs nutrients. When it finishes eating, its body becomes so heavy that it drops to the ground with a thump. |firered=If it remains still, it becomes impossible to distinguish from real nuts. It delights in surprising foraging Pidgey. |leafgreen=If it remains still, it becomes impossible to distinguish from real nuts. It delights in surprising foraging Pidgey. |diamond=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |pearl=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |platinum=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |heartgold=It attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. Strong winds can sometimes make it fall. |soulsilver=It attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. Strong winds can sometimes make it fall. |black=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |white=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |black 2=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |white 2=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |x=It attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. Strong winds can sometimes make it fall. |y=When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon. |or=Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon’s body becomes. |as=Seedot looks exactly like an acorn when it is dangling from a tree branch. It startles other Pokémon by suddenly moving. This Pokémon polishes its body once a day using leaves.}} Side game data |number=033 |pokemon=Seedot |group=Grass |fieldmove=Tackle 1 |pokeassist=Grass |entry=It attacks by shooting seeds. |hp=180 |onsight=No reaction. }} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 273 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 273 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 273 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 273 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 273 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 273 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Seedot BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Seedot XY.gif |xysprs=Seedot Shiny XY.gif}} Trivia *Seedot is the only Pokémon that can learn Explosion of its evolutionary line, yet Nuzleaf and Shiftry can't. Gallery 273Seedot_AG_anime.png 273Seedot_Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon